


Cooking With You

by Dragestil



Series: Bows and Bullets [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse are having company later and what to show off their individual culinary styles. That requires sharing space in their small kitchen, though.





	Cooking With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was to fill a "cooking together" McHanzo request for an anonymous user on Tumblr. If you would like to see more of my work or request a fic, please visit my [Tumblr](http://dragestil.tumblr.com)

“Where’s the salt?”

“In the shaker.”

“I know  _that_ , Han, but where’s the shaker?”

“Cabinet on the left side above the stove, next to the other spices.”

“You need anything from in there while I’m lookin’?”

“No. I have everything I will need prepared.”

“‘Course ya do,” Jesse said with an eye roll, though there was no hint of upset in his voice.

It had taken months for them to be able to occupy the kitchen at the same time as each other without someone threatening murder. Jesse was chronically guilty of leaving every single drawer and cabinet open. Hanzo was a dirty thief of utensils, bowls, and counter space. And that said nothing of the drastically different cuisines they had mastered during their long stretches of living alone.

Today they were trying something new, though. They had spent the previous night going over ground rules and laying out basic plans. Angela and Fareeha were coming over later, and they wanted to showcase both of their talents - and maybe show off just a bit. But that required cooking together at the same time - and  _that_  required planning.

“Can you just…scooch over just a bit?” Jesse said, trying to find space on the counter between all of Hanzo’s meticulously laid out ingredients and the stove.

Hanzo nodded and took a single step to the right, moving his things over one by one so they would be set back down in precisely the same arrangement. If he didn’t have order, he might forget a step, or make a mistake. Countless repetitions of making the same sorts of meals had created muscle memory, but that required precision to be able to repeat. Everything needed to be just so - from the carefully sliced vegetables and fish, to the evenness of the layer of rice he was placing on the sheets of seaweed.

Jesse couldn’t say he entirely understood Hanzo’s methods. Jesse hadn’t used a measuring cup in years, let alone taken the time to count out exact portions of the various ingredients he used. He had always just cooked by taste. And with the pressure to perform so high, he dare not consider changing his tactics. He glanced into the oven to check on the roast. It was browning nicely.

He returned his attention to the bowl of potatoes on the small patch of counter Hanzo had given to him. He grabbed the knife Hanzo had wilfully avoided using and began to cut the potatoes into homemade french fries. He added just a dash of salt to them before sliding them off of the counter and onto a baking tray lined with foil. 

“Will that be ready in time?” Hanzo asked, finally looking up from the row of almost identical sushi rolls he had created.

“‘Course it will! I’ve done this a thousand times, sugar. Besides, we’re havin’ your food first as the appetisers. That’ll give these babies the time to crisp up real nice.”

Hanzo nodded and glanced over to the clock above the stove top.

“We should get ready, then, if your food does not require your attention.”

“Lemme just put the fries in, make sure the roast is doin’ good, and then we can go get cleaned up.”

“This was not bad,” Hanzo noted as Jesse crouched down to peer into the oven at his roast and then to slide the tray of fries in.

“Don’t say that ‘til they try it all. If it all tastes good, well then maybe we could do this more often.”

“A good plan,” Hanzo answered with a smile, offering Jesse a hand to help him back up.

“Now let’s shower. Our kitchen gets mighty warm with two people workin’ and the oven on. Makes ya work up a sweat and an appetite all at once.”

“Maybe we do not talk about sweat when talking about food.”

“Oh c’mon, sugar. It’s only us. Besides, you won’t be complainin’ when we’re gettin’ washed up,” Jesse replied with a wink before sprinting from the kitchen toward the stairs.

Hanzo couldn’t help but chuckle as Jesse took off. It had been stressful, this new cooking experiment, but nice in its own way. Perhaps they would have to do this more often. Perhaps even they could learn from each other. He was certain at the least he could teach Jesse a thing or two about organisation.


End file.
